The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the field of television entertainment, there is a new generation of viewers that has a high expectation of the level of entertainment to be enjoyed from television programming. These viewers may expect more choice, more flexibility, as well as the ability to interact and participate more with the viewable content.
On the other hand, the sheer volume of content that is available for viewing is exploding dramatically. Just the number of television channels that are now available is almost unmanageable. The amount of content that is available via video on demand service is also increasing. It is now possible to view content over a wider span of time by employing time shifting technologies, such as Personal Video Recording (PVR) (sometimes referred to as DVR or Digital Video Recording). This explosion of content may be described as a paradox of choice, where the excess of choices causes a viewer's inability to choose.